Sorry and Thank You
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Aku tidak boleh kalah, ini demi Sasuke dan Naruto..! Fic oneshot, pairing SasuSaku, battle SasuNaru SakuKarin...


**Yo, para senpai sekalian…!! ****Karena saya lagi agak buntu ide untuk "MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ?" yang chapter 4. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide ini, jadi saya publish aja hehehe…**

**Semoga kalian semua suka deh oneshot gaje ini, ****hohoho **

***Ditimpuk sampai pingsan***

***Bangun dengan wajah innocent***

**Yaaaah, selamat membaca... Adududuh... *Memegang kepala***

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Pairing : SasuSaku

Battle : SasuNaru, SakuKarin

Genre : Romance/Friendship (seneng bener genre itu)

**SORRY AND THANK YOU**

Langit biru terang, matahari menunjukkan dirinya dengan percaya diri, awan berarak tenang, daun-daun di pohon melambai menandakan angin datang sedikit-sedikit, burung-burung berkicau riang. Ya memang benar, waktu itu di Konoha sedang cerah dan tenang.

Tapi secerah-cerahnya hari ini, entah kenapa tetap tidak bisa mencerahkan hati salah satu seorang kunoichi tercantik di Konoha, Sakura Haruno. Dia terus-terusan menangis sambil memeluk foto kenangan satu-satunya yang lengkap dengan orang yang disayanginya 3 tahun lalu.

Apalagi alasan kesedihannya kalau bukan karena dikhianati orang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu sampai sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha. Padahal, biasanya gadis manis itu selalu tegar, kuat, murah senyum seperti biasa. Tapi semua bagaikan disapu ombak lautan, ketika 3 hari yang lalu dia, Naruto, dan Kakashi dikejutkan dengan kabar mendadak yang menyakitkan dari Tsunade...

_Flashback, __3 hari yang lalu di kantor Hokage..._

"_Masuk..!!" Tsunade memerintah orang yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintunya, baru 3 kali ketukan sih. Tapi bagi Tsunade, itu sama saja dengan ketukan 3 jam karena dia sedang pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia memberitahu kabar mengejutkan ini._

"_Go.. Gomen Tsunade-sama, ada apa memanggil kami..?" Sakura angkat bicara duluan, yaah kau tahu, sebelum Naruto protes dengan keluhannya yang biasa karena sudah dipanggil pagi-pagi begini._

"_Uuuh..!! Tsunade-baachan kenapa kalo panggil selalu pagi-pagi begini sih? Hoaaah..!!" gerutu Naruto._

_BLETAK !!_

_Dengan sukses jitakan Sakura melayang ke kepala Naruto hingga membuat benjol besar di kepalanya. Tuh kan, baru dibilangin udah menggerutu, dasar Naruto memang gampang ditebak! Pikir Kakashi._

"_Sudah, jangan berisik.. Lebih baik kalian mendengarkan Tsunade-sama saja ya..." Shizune berusaha melerai mereka dan tersenyum kecil. Tapi terlihat sekali, senyum yang dipaksakan._

_Tsunade perlahan-lahan mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia melipat tangannya di meja dan membetulkan posisi duduknya di kursi. Lalu menatap lurus ke arah Sakura, Kakashi, dan Naruto bergantian. Naruto heran dan bingung ditatap seperti itu, sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi paham sekali kalau Tsunade akan memulai pembicaraan serius._

"_Kalian... Akan melaksanakan misi level S," gumam Tsunade kemudian disambut dengan tatapan terkejut dari ketiganya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mulai cengengesan dan mengangkat tangannya ke belakang kepala._

"_Hehehe, akhirnya Tsunade-baachan mengakui kekuatan kami bertiga ya, lalu lalu? Misinya apa? Kami pasti takkan mengecewakanmu, Baa-chan..!!" cengir Naruto, ingin rasanya Sakura menjitak sekali lagi teman semasa kecilnya itu tapi ditahan karena dilirik Kakashi dengan tatapan jangan-bikin-aku-susah-pleaaase. _

_Tsunade diam beberapa saat, keheningan tercipta di antara semuanya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu Hokage itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata..._

"_Lindungi Konoha dari serangan Sasuke dan timnya yang disebut Taka, menurut informasi mereka sudah di dekat sini dan tidak tahu kapan akan mulai menyerang. Sebelum itu terjadi, kalian harus siap.."_

_Penjelasan Tsunade tadi, sukses membuat 3 anak manusia di depannya terhenyak. Mereka tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut mereka kali ini, termasuk Kakashi. Senyum Naruto yang bersemangat tadi terpampang jelas di wajahnya, berubah menjadi tatapan rindu dan menatap lurus ke bawah. Sakura pun tak terelakkan meneteskan air matanya yang langsung dia seka dengan sikunya. Kakashi yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap balik Tsunade._

"_Kenapa kami yang harus melaksanakan misi itu, Hokage-sama?" pertanyaan Kakashi itu, membuat semua orang menatapnya. Jarang ada yang bertanya seperti itu setelah diberi misi langsung oleh Tsunade. Tapi kali ini, Tsunade akhirnya mau tak mau pasrah menjawabnya._

"_Cuma kalian yang bisa..." Tsunade terdiam lagi._

"_Karena kalian menganggap Sasuke berharga sampai kalian rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan, sepertinya dulu Sasuke juga begitu..." Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah Sakura._

"_Dan.. Perasaan cinta yang kuat bisa mengalahkan apapun termasuk kebencian. Sakura, kau memiliki perasaan itu pada Sasuke, kan..?"_

_Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Sekarang Tsunade menatap Naruto._

"_Dan tentunya, akan lebih mudah mengerti kalau sudah merasakan penderitaan yang sama, iya kan Naruto?"_

_Naruto mengangguk, kini cengir ala Naruto sudah terpampang kembali di wajahnya. Semuanya kembali tersenyum, kecuali Sakura yang kelihatan memaksa senyuman palsu. Walau begitu, Kakashi lega melihat timnya ini sudah bisa menerima keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan ini._

"_Pokoknya, misi ini kuserahkan pada kalian. Kalau kalian gagal, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk mengatasinya. Ingat tekad api untuk melindungi Konoha..!!" Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum lega karena akhirnya dia bisa memberi misi itu dengan lancar tanpa hambatan._

"_OOOOSHH....!!! Serahkan pada kami..!!" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Naruto cs keluar dari gedung Hokage. Setelah keluar, Kakashi langsung pergi karena katanya ada urusan, Naruto dijemput Hinata kelihatannya akan kencan. Sebelum pergi, Naruto memeluk Sakura dan berkata..._

"_Kau pasti bisa..!! Kau itu kuat, Sakura..!!" Naruto berusaha tersenyum untuk menyemangati sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil._

"_Jangan khawatir..." Balas Sakura._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya itu. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangannya dan memakai baju bertarungnya. Eh, tunggu dulu kenapa harus pakai baju bertarung? Kenapa tidak pakai baju biasa saja? Pikiran itu terus mengusik Sakura, tapi anehnya tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak untuk mengganti bajunya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura merasakan dadanya sesak seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir. Kenangan tentang Sasuke berputar cepat di kepalanya, tapi berhenti seketika begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke saat meninggalkannya...

"_Terima kasih...."_

DOK !! DOK !! DOK !!

"SAKURA..!! SAKURA..!! HEI, KAU ADA DI DALAM..!?"

Naruto datang menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Sakura. Sakura sontak kaget dan berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Naruto mengalirkan keringat di pelipisnya, sepertinya dia buru-buru.

"Na.. Naruto? Ada apa? Tidak perlu sampai menggedor pintu rumah orang kan!?" tegurnya dengan nada yang biasa dipakai kepada Naruto.

"Da.. Datang..."

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh selidik, tak biasanya Naruto gugup seperti ini. Kemudian, Naruto mendesahkan nafasnya lalu memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi.

"Sasuke sudah datang, kita harus bergegas...!!"

"APA..!?"

**Di bagian Sasuke (sebelum menuju Konoha)...**

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo sedang duduk berkumpul di bawah sebuah pohon satu-satunya yang tumbuh di dekat markas mereka. Sasuke sedang membagi tugas kepada timnya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

"Karena Akatsuki juga mengawasi kita, aku pikir mungkin sebaiknya kita dibagi 2 tim," jelas Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"He... Maksudmu?" Suigetsu menimpali.

"1 tim mengawasi gerakan Akatsuki di sini, apabila tidak ada perilaku mencurigakan dari organisasi itu, maka kalian harus menyusul kami, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Sedangkan aku dan Karin duluan ke Konoha," jelas Sasuke lagi, kali ini menatap tajam ke arah Suigetsu.

"Akhirnya Sasuke mau juga berdua saja bersamaku..!!" gumam Karin senang sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke, dalam diam tanpa ekspresi Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Karin. Karin mendengus sebal ditertawakan Suigetsu.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak bersama aku atau Juugo saja, kan lebih aman dibanding perempuan itu..!! Bisa-bisa malah kau yang diserang lagi..!!" gerutu Suigetsu disambut death glare Karin.

"Apa boleh buat, kemampuan Karin kubutuhkan untuk kemungkinan terburuk," jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada yang kau waspadai ya, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo penuh selidik.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang menatapnya bingung lalu berbalik lagi.

"Begitulah..." jawab Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan.

"Kita mulai, ayo berangkat Karin.." Sasuke dan Karin memulai perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha, setidaknya sekitar 2 hari lagi akan sampai.

**Di Konoha (setelah Sasuke berhasil menyusup)...**

"Uh sial, dasar Teme..!!" Naruto dan Sakura berlari menuju bekas tempat yang sepertinya baru saja dihancurkan dengan Kirin Sasuke. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, mereka berdua hanya mendapati tempat itu sudah hangus tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi.

"Sepertinya, Sasuke sudah pindah tempat. Ayo Sakura..!!" Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang sedang termenung.

"Sasuke-kun..." tanpa sadar Sakura bergumam sandiri. Hingga tak sadar ada yang sudah mengamatinya dari tadi.

"Sakura..."

_**Sakura's POV**_

Aku seperti mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilku. Apa Cuma perasaanku saja ya? Lebih baik jangan terlalu dipedulikan, aku harus mengutamakan misi daripada perasaanku ini..!!

"Dipanggil dari tadi juga, dasar perempuan nggak tahu diri..!!"

Aku terkejut atas perkataan yang menyayat itu. Siapa? Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan berkacamata yang berkacak pinggang berdiri di atas atap. Aku tertegun melihat Sasuke dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan perempuan itu mendengus kesal melihat aku dan Sasuke bertatapan.

"SA.. SASUKE-KUN..!!" aku langsung meloncat ke atas atap itu. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil menggapai Sasuke, perempuan tadi menghadangku.

"Apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba langsung ingin mendekati Sasuke, lancang sekali..!! Sasuke, biar kuurus perempuan ini.." perempuan itu kembali berkacak pinggang di depanku, sepertinya dia kesal karena Sasuke sedari tadi tidak bergeming menatapku.

Aku kesal sekali ingin rasanya memukul dia habis-habisan. Kulihat Sasuke di belakangnya berbalik dan mengatakan ini sebelum pergi...

"Kuserahkan padamu, Karin." lalu seketika juga dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku pun kembali menatap perempuan yang tadi di sebut Karin oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Karin..." jawabku seraya menahan diri.

"Kau mau apa kalau aku tidak mau?" Karin tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia meremehkanku. Aku mengambil sarung tangan hitam yang biasa kupakai untuk bertarung dari kantung senjataku. Saat memakainya, aku berkata seperti ini pada Karin...

"Terpaksa, aku akan mengalahkanmu disini,"

_**Normal POV**_

Di tempat lain, Naruto masih sibuk mencari Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke tempat dimana tadi dia meninggalkan Sakura, dasar bodoh..!! Hanya saja badannya tak mau menuruti perintah hatinya.

"_Tenang Naruto, Sakura itu kuat. Dia tenaga raksasa dalam kelompokku..!!" _Naruto berusaha menenangkan hatinya, sesekali ia menampar pipinya sendiri dan mencari Sasuke lagi. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba asap memedihkan matanya, saat dia membuka mata lagi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sasuke sudah memegang pedang yang dialiri chidori berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Dobe. Benar kan?" gumam Sasuke padanya. Sesaat Naruto menelan ludah lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Dan berkata dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja aku berubah, Teme..!! Aku jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya..!!" Naruto berlari menyerang Sasuke, tangannya sudah membentuk segel kage bunshin. Dan benar saja, 2 bayangan baru muncul di sebelah Naruto dan ikut berlari menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke tertunduk sebentar, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan mengalirkan chidori dari kedua tangannya dia menghancurkan Kage bunshin Naruto dengan mudah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Dobe.." Sharingan Sasuke diaktifkan. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, apalagi mengingat Kakashi pernah memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke mendapat Mangekyo Sharingan dari Itachi. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu, dia mulai tenang dan serius.

"Tidak akan Sasuke, aku tidak mau diremehkan lagi olehmu. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku bukan Naruto lemah yang dulu kau kenal..." Naruto pun kembali membentuk Kage bunshinnya.

**Di gedung Hokage...**

"Begitu, jadi Sasuke sudah datang ya..." Tsunade melihat ke luar jendela kantornya, melihat asap hitam mengepul disana- sini.

"Sial, aku malah lupa dan menempatkan Kakashi di misi lain dengan para Anbu," tambahnya lagi, sambil memukul dahi kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune menanyakan dengan penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja gedung Hokage serasa bergetar hebat dan berhenti.

"A.. Apa itu tadi?" Shizune panik dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tak apa, Sakura sedang bertarung. Kita serahkan saja pada Naruto dan Sakura. Lagipula kudengar penyusupnya baru 2 orang, kita sebarkan ninja medis untuk menolong warga yang terluka. Cepat Shizune..!!" jawab Tsunade seraya keluar dari ruangannya lalu Shizune mengikutinya.

**Di tempat Sakura VS Karin...**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"SHANNAROOOOO...!!" Aku melancarkan serangan yang kesekian kalinya pada Karin. Tapi aku heran, semakin lama seranganku semakin lambat dan tidak terlalu kuat seperti yang biasanya.

"Ukh..!!" kulihat Karin sedang menahan pendarahan yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Rupanya dia juga bisa medis ya...

DEG !

Eh, apa? Kenapa rasanya lemas sekali? Serasa, cakraku berkurang drastis. Padahal, sebisa mungkin tadi aku sudah menghematnya. Aku pun jatuh terduduk. Karin tertawa sinis di depanku.

"Hahaha, bagaimana rasanya cakramu diambil tiba-tiba?" katanya.

"Ja.. Jangan-jangan kemampuanmu..."

"Ya benar, aku bisa merasakan dan mengambil cakra orang lain dari jauh sekalipun." jelasnya lagi. Karin berdiri dan mendekatiku, seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali aku tambah kesal saja. Lalu dia menjambak rambutku dari belakang.

"Aduh..." aku meringis kesakitan, tanganku susah digerakkan. Perlahan cakraku benar-benar terasa habis.

"Huh, dasar..!! Perempuan lemah tidak pantas untuk Sasuke, mati saja sana..!! Aku akan mengambil semua cakramu..!!" Benar saja, aku merasa sudah di ambang kematian. Cakraku terhisap, seperti rohku yang terhisap. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah dengan mudah seperti ini..!!

DEG !

_Kumohon bergeraklah, jangan lemah seperti dulu..!!_

DEG !

_Ini demi Sasuke dan Naruto, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, Sakura..!!_

DEG !

_Memalukan sekali Sakura, kau kalah dari perempuan sok tahu seperti ini..!?_

DEG !

_Ingat apa yang kau pelajari dari Tsunade-sama, tekad pantang menyerah..!!_

DEG !

_Jangan kecewakan mereka, SAKURAAA...!!_

"SHANNAROOOOOOOO...!!!" entah kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tanganku bisa digerakkan bahkan melakukan 'shannaro'. Apa mungkin karena ini semua demi orang yang berharga untukku? Terutama Sasuke? Kulihat Karin terlempar cukup jauh dan kepalanya membentur bangunan runtuh. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aaakh, tak.. tak kusangka a.. aku kalah," ucapnya terbata-bata, sepertinya dia sekarat.

"Maaf Karin, aku memang harus me.. mengalahkanmu," jawabku, pandanganku mulai memudar.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau mau me.. melakukan ini semua? Kenapa kau melindungi Ko.. Konoha?" tanyanya lagi berusaha kuat.

"Konoha adalah tempatku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan karena.. itu aku berusaha melin.. dunginya, Cuma itu.." jawabku lagi.

"Te.. Terserah, yang pen.. ting Sasuke tak akan kuserahkan..!!" dasar sok, mau mati aja sempet ngomong begitu.

Aku berusaha tersenyum kepadanya di tengah kesadaranku yang mulai samar.

"Tenang saja.. Serahkan Sasuke-kun padaku, aku pasti membahagiakannya melebihi siapapun. Karena.. Aku mencintainya.."

Karin mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sedangkan aku pingsan, aku sempat berpikir apa aku bisa bangun lagi?

**Di tempat Naruto VS Sasuke...**

"_Naruto memang bertambah kuat..." _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Saat ini Naruto sudah masuk mode sennin.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Amaterasu dan KENA !! Naruto benar-benar kesakitan dan mengerang sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAARGGGHH...!!" Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dan mulai berpikir. Apakah dia sudah di ambang kematiannya, apalagi melihat Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangannya pertanda akan melakukan Kirin.

DEG !

_Kumohon bergeraklah, jangan lemah seperti dulu..!!_

DEG !

_Ini demi Sasuke dan Sakura, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, Naruto..!!_

DEG !

_Memalukan sekali Naruto, kau kalah dengan mudah di tangan rival berhargamu ini..!?_

DEG !

_Ingat apa yang __kau janjikan pada Sakura, bawa Sasuke kembali..!! Bukan mati di tangan Sasuke..!!_

DEG !

_Jan__gan kecewakan mereka, NARUTOOO...!!_

"GROAAAAAR..!!" dengan sukses, Naruto mengeluarkan 3 ekor kyuubi dan berhasil lolos dari Amaterasu lalu menerjang Sasuke.

"A.. Apa..!?" Sasuke tak sempat mengelak, dia terlalu kaget karena Naruto bisa lolos dari Amaterasu. Apa karena Kyuubi? Atau memang dia yang melemah?

Dadanya dengan sukses mengeluarkan darah segar dan cukup parah. Naruto melihatnya dalam diam, Sasuke masih tidak mau menyerah. Dia melancarkan Chidori nagashi, mungkin itu cakranya yang terakhir. Setelah Naruto berhasil menghindari jurus itu, Sasuke menutup matanya entah pingsan atau... Yang jelas, Naruto juga ikut tidak berdaya seperti Sasuke karena luka kyuubi yang cukup parah.

_**Sakura's POV**_

A.. Apa aku mati..!? Ah, tidak..!! Aku masih bisa membuka mataku dan menghirup udara luar, syukurlah... Sekarang aku harus mencari Sasuke dan Naruto. Dimana mereka? Karena tak bisa melompat seperti biasa, aku harus berjalan kalau bisa sih aku lari.

Aku menuju ke tempat yang serasa habis terjadi pertarungan yang dahsyat. Benar saja, aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tergeletak tidak berdaya. Aku mendekati mereka dan kuusahakan supaya cakraku yang sedikit ini bisa menyembuhkan mereka untuk sementara. Naruto sudah beres, karena aku dibantu cakra kyuubi. Sekarang tinggal Sasuke...

"Uuuh, bertahanlah Sasuke-kun..." aku bergumam pelan.

"Ja.. Jangan memaksakan diri, Sakura..." aku kaget Sasuke sudah sadar walau mungkin sebenarnya hanya bertahan sebentar. Setidaknya itu menandakan Sasuke masih bisa ditolong. Sasuke menatapku sedangkan aku berusaha menghindari tatapannya agar konsentrasiku tidak buyar.

"Tak apa kok, yang penting Sasuke-kun selamat..." ucapku sambil tersenyum, aku senang dia memperhatikan aku.

"Sakura, ke.. kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau dan Naruto rela mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi aku..!?" aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, memang itu pertanyaan yang kutunggu karena aku sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Karena.. Sasuke-kun adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi kami," Sasuke diam mendengarkan sepertinya dia belum puas hanya dengan jawaban itu. Akupun melanjutkan.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke-kun seperti kakak, karena Sasuke-kun paling dewasa di antara kami. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir seandainya Sasuke-kun mati, aku juga akan ikut mati. Mungkin Naruto sempat berpikir hal yang sama, kesimpulannya bagi kami berdua, tidak ada 1 orang saja di antara kita bertiga maka hidup akan terasa hampa bahkan tidak ada artinya, karena itu aku dan Naruto berlatih mati-matian demi membawamu kembali Sasuke-kun..." jelasku panjang lebar Sasuke hanya mendengarkan.

"Sampai segitukah?" Sasuke menatapku lagi dan aku mengangguk sambil berusaha mempertahankan cakraku.

Sesaat kemudian, suasana di antara kami hening. Sasuke menerawang melihat langit aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke-kun mengusap kepalaku, dan aku pun tertegun melihatnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata...

"Maaf...." tangannya tergeletak lagi di bawah, sebelum menutup mata lagi dia mengucapkan..

"Dan terima kasih...." mau pingsan pun, dia masih sempat menyunggingkan senyum berarti. Senyum yang sangat ingin kulihat dari dulu. Saking terharunya, aku menangis sampai air mataku jatuh di dada Sasuke. Sedangkan, karena cakraku tidak banyak lagi aku kembali pingsan.

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha...**

Aku merasa, aku mulai siuman. Bau ini, bau rumah sakit Konoha kan? Aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata benar. Ternyata aku masuk ruang 3 yang berisi 3 kasur. Di ruangan ini, ada Sasuke di sebelah kananku tepatnya di pojok dengan perban melilit dadanya dan Naruto di sebelah kiriku dekat pintu perbannya cukup banyak hingga terlihat mencolok.

"Sakura..!! Kau sudah sadar...!!" Naruto tersenyum lebar melihatku dan menghampiriku walaupun jalannya masih agak pincang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya lalu kulihat Sasuke, tapi setelah itu Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah, terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Eh, apa tadi dia memperhatikanku?

"Wah, syukur sekali kami senang kau sadar. Habis di antara kami kau sadarnya yang paling lama, teme aja sampai khawatir habis-habisan melihat kau belum bangun-bangun, hahahaha..!!" Naruto tertawa kemenangan.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku khawatir kan, dobe? Aku Cuma menanyakan saja kapan dia sadar..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal, aku tertawa geli melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

"Hehehe, tapi kan kelihatan dari wajahmu kok...!!" cibir Naruto dibalas dengan tatapan death glare Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku mau ke taman dulu ya..!!"

"Ngapain??" tanpa sadar aku ngomong bebarengan dengan Sasuke. Dasar Naruto, mentang-mentang dia yang sudah bisa jalan. Sedangkan aku dengan Sasuke belum begitu bisa karena masih sakit.

"Haha, kalian kompak sekali..!! Aku mau kencan dengan Hinata-chan..!! Dadah..!!" Naruto senyum penuh kemenangan. Awas saja kau, Naruto..!!

Suasana di antara kami sangat tidak enak. Aku bingung harus bicara apa, sepertinya Sasuke juga. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berusaha turun dari kasurnya dan mencoba menghampiriku dengan langkah gontai.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun? Hati-hati jalannya..." kataku khawatir.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak seberapa jika dibanding perjuangan kalian untuk membawaku kembali," mukaku bersemu merah lalu Sasuke kembali menatapku.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasnya, sekarang ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengucapkan..."

"Maaf karena aku terlarut dengan kebodohanku, dan... Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku dari keterlarutan itu..." jawab Sasuke, rona merah muncul lagi di pipinya. Atau Cuma perasaanku saja?

"Iya... Akan kusampaikan juga pada Naruto..." aku menangis lagi, memang bukan mimpi.

"He.. Hei jangan nangis dong..." Sasuke panik dan tanpa sadar memegang wajahku. Sekarang mata hijau emeraldku bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyxnya Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin kuucapkan padanya...

"Aishiteru... Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke terlihat tertegun begitu pula aku. Awalnya kami diam beberapa saat, lalu tangan Sasuke seakan menarik wajahku mendekat ke wajahnya. Aku merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku membalas ciumannya dengan bergetar. Setelah itu, dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka akan melakukannya..." aku menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan lagi.

"Ternyata, aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu, Sakura..." jawabnya lagi.

Terima kasih Kami-sama, Engkau telah menyatukan cintaku dengan Sasuke dan menyatukan persahabatan kami bertiga lagi...

Terima kasih....

**OWARI**

**Wah wah, kepanjangan gak sih ceritanya..?? Hehehe...**

**Kenapa ya, pas bikin fic ini aku jadi ngebayangin gimana kalau ficku ini bener-bener dibikin komiknya sama pak Masashi..?? (ngarep)**

**Review pleaaaassse..??**

**NB : Ganbatte untuk yang puasa..!!**


End file.
